Steamy
by FaberritanaFTW
Summary: When Rachel finds herself the object of Quinn Fabray's affections she got a lot more than she bargained for. NC-17 Faberritana. Femmeslash.


Rachel had grown increasingly curios over Quinn Fabray's recent kindness towards her. After a high school life in which she had been constantly been slurred, slandered and slushied by Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce, Quinn had at least started making an effort to form some sort of friendship between them. As the friendship blossomed between them, Rachel could not help but notice Quinn's longing looks that seemed to be frequently cast in her direction, in glee club, in class and right now as they practiced for the rapidly approaching math test.

"Do I have something on my face, Quinn?" Rachel asked humorously. Quinn blushed as she bowed her head.

"No Rachel you look fine" Quinn insisted playfully. "I know I gave you a hard time about your looks last year but you really look beautiful, I hope you know that" She was very caring the way she spoke to Rachel, admiring her body as she laid on her bed. Rachel thought long and hard about what Quinn had just said and it seemed to fall into place

"The longing looks, the surprising friendship and the meaningful words she spoke… no Rachel!" She scolded herself for letting her thoughts get out of hand "Quinn is just being friendly, this is what friends do" she reassured herself, though her curiosity got the better "Quinn could you do me a favour?" she asked innocently eyeing Quinn.

"Sure Rachel what is it?" Quinn questioned taking her eyes off of Rachel's body. Rachel proceeded to then excitedly exit to her bathroom. As she wondered what Rachel could possibly be doing Quinn's mind started to wander, she began to think about how her lustful thoughts could be construed as lesbian. She thought of how she could be condemned by her parents for betraying her faith, but all thoughts of guilt left her and she could feel herself go wet at the site of an entirely naked Rachel Berry innocently presenting herself. In Rachel's mind, Quinn's reaction was all the evidence she needed to confirm her suspicions about Quinn's feelings towards her. She could tell by the way Quinn's jaw hung, her hand's gripping the seat under her and two very clear points in her shirt. Though this made Rachel want to spurt she forced herself using all her willpower not to yell at Quinn to take her on the bed and fuck her til she came she resisted and began teasing Quinn.

"Do I look okay Quinn? It's just you and Santana and Brittany just look soooooo good all the time I feel like I'm ugly in comparison. I mean you all have such voluptuous bodies and look at mine" She instructed as she groped her own breasts bouncing them around and then pinching her nipples "And I always think I am a terrible kisser, you've kissed a lot of guys haven't you? I was wondering if I could get you to kiss me and just put my nerves at ease, please Quinn." She pleaded clueless as to what could happen. Almost immediately Quinn leapt from her chair and tackled Rachel to the bed engaging her in a deep passionate merger of powerful lips, her tongue a hurricane of lust. It was enough to make Rachel explode and her juices gushed over her bed. At the very same time Quinn began to convulse and her orgasm rocked her as her entire being shuddered and she ripped herself from Rachel, tears forming in her eyes as she looked at what she had put on Rachel.

"I am so sorry Rachel, I-I took advantage of you," She wept as she ran from her room and out the house.

Later that night, Finn arrived at Rachel's house and Rachel was waiting in her room and when Finn walked into the room, he saw his small brunette girlfriend waiting for him on the bed, he excitedly lunged at her but she stopped him and sat him next to her. "Finn, I am breaking up with you. And this is the honest truth; it's not me it's you. You fail to satisfy me and I have someone who can." Rachel explained to Finn as gently as she possibly could.

"Who?" was all the exasperated Finn could get out.

"Disclosure at this time would be counterproductive to the relationship. You shall be informed at a later date along with everyone else. I truly am sorry, but please go" Requested Rachel who as soon as the confused Finn left the room she set herself to finding a way to show Quinn that she reciprocated the feelings shown on her bed earlier that day and that she wanted to fuck Quinn Fabray for the rest of her life.

As Rachel strode into School that day she immediately ventured to the gymnasium but stopped at the door and saw Quinn being forced to repeat an acrobatic manoeuvre that blatantly showed the long tan legs of the blonde haired beauty, by Miss Sue Sylvester whose mistreatment of Quinn invoked feelings of rage inside Rachel. But as she quickly realised as the rest of the cherrios left through the door to the hallway from the locker room and the tortured blonde leaving to go to the locker room she hatched a plan to win Quinn's heart. As Rachel herself darted in to the female locker room, she hid away from prying eyes and feverishly disrobed. Her plan was to enter the steamy shower and wait for Quinn so that they could come together in a steamy, sensual session of sex with a hot blonde. To her horror the shower room door opened as she was sitting legs spread on a bench with her body thrust forward to emphasise her spectacular breasts and it was not Quinn who entered but the naked tandem of Santana and Brittany.

"Well what do we have here?" Questioned Santana. She and Brittany moved closer to Rachel, they were like predators stalking their pray. "What are you doing in the girl's shower? Oh wait, could it be that you are here to try and get Quinn inside you." Rachel's eyes grew wide and she could not fathom an answer. "That's right. Quinn told us. She didn't know it but we knew what you were doing. You were teasing her with your body. Although she does have a point you have a fuckin hot body." Santana then paused to take all of Rachel in. The brunette was nervous as the two bodies of the sexy cheerleaders were inches away from her and she was struggling to contain herself. In a desperate attempt to escape she stood up.

"I don't deserve this!" she cried in a huff. She was then grabbed by her arms and sat back down.

"You deserve every bit of what you are about to get" responded Santana before enveloping Rachel in a kiss so passionate that it left Rachel aroused by the surprise and Santana surprised by her arousal.

"This will be my first threesome with all girls" interjected Brittany before she crushed Rachel's lips together with her own. Then Quinn entered an inexplicable situation that had her almost orgasm on the spot.

"Rachel what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came here to tell you I share your feelings" Rachel responded, her chest rising and falling sharply, her sex lightly dripping.

"No you don't. You're going through the same phase as me where girls seem attractive. And to prove it we are going to do this just to get it out of your system" Quinn walked forward to the trio and told the girls "Don't hold back"

Rachel screamed "I only want to be with you!"

Santana then retorted "You won't by the end." And then she knelt and took Rachel's hardened nipple into her mouth and feverishly swirled and nipped at her, Rachel letting out a moan every time. Next Brittany began a relentless vacuum on the other erect dusky nipple.

"You want me Rachel? You'll get me!" Quinn remarked before diving onto Rachel's dripping sex, circling and playing with her clit, sending shots of pleasure to the tiny brunette all over her shaking body. The tremors inside Rachel were mounting, an event of orgasmic proportions was about to take place and as it did, Rachel let out a scream that echoed across the room and pierced the ears of the causes.

"FUUCCKKIINNNG GOD!" and all the girls just looked up at Rachel

"You're not done yet, not by a long shot" sneered Santana. Quinn rose from Rachel, her face a wash with the gushing that happened during Rachel's orgasm.

"Lick it off" Quinn demanded her voice a low husky whisper, and as Rachel moved off her bench to her knees to meet her, Quinn felt the touch of not one but three tongues sensually cleaning her and then each passionately kissing her, first Brittany, then Santana and finally Rachel. But, this was interrupted by her scream at the surprise insertion of three of Santana's long fingers into her, swimming around, tickling her clit play fully while Rachel in a delighted moan fell to the floor to raise her rear in the air so that Brittany who had initiated a series of kisses and nips at the sensitive skin on the unknowing Rachel who was slightly disgusted by herself for liking it but no time soon be stopping, could continue showering Rachel, until Rachel decided to return the favour by telling Brittany to slide under her. And so she did and started feeling the benefits as Rachel was in a feeding frenzy over the blonde's pussy. Santana knelt over Quinn as she relentlessly fingered her into submission. Looking up at Santana over her dominating her she decided to turn the tables and rotated herself on the slippery floor and collapsing Santana at the first touch of Quinn's tongue, Santana as payback, licked away at Quinn. After several minutes Rachel reached over to Santana and told her of her desire to link up. So Santana picked her face up off of Quinn and rearranged her lips on Brittany and Rachel employing her techniques on Quinn. Soon after this perfect circle was formed the girls all started to have their heart rate speed up, all were fast approaching orgasm and the sheer volume of the screams as they finally came rivalled that of a gunshot. All four girls then lay together their legs entwined with each others. Then suddenly the bell rang and they were back in school and the dreamland they had each been transported to was gone.


End file.
